Threatened
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: Ever since Hale inherited his family's company, he realized that trusting people got harder and harder. Finally, one day someone threatens Hale's life. Worried, Hale's parents assign him a bodyguard. But they didn't know that Hale's bodyguard happened to be a spy. But when a spy and a thief are in the same house 24/7, that's never good. Kat/Hale, maybe Cammie/Zach
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic for Heist Society and Gallagher Girls. I like both series, but I read Heist Society first so I kind of like it more. You know when you read two different series and whichever one you read first you like more? Yeah, well it's like that. Maybe that doesn't really happen to other people, but whatever. What I'm trying to say is that I might be a little bias in this story. I'll try not to, but I'm just saying I ****_might_****, so if I am sorry. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

W. W. Hale the Fifth walked down the hall as Silas was explaining the new and improved Genesis.

"Uh-huh." Hale nodded absentmindedly, planning his next heist mentally.

"You're not listening, are you?" Silas sighed.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, I'll just tell it to Marianne. I've got to go get something in the car. Do you want to wait here?"

Hale snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

Silas chuckled and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Hale examined the room. It was one of his many houses, but he didn't like to call it his _home._ There was a painting that Hale had given his mother for Christmas, but she thought he had only bought it. The truth was that he had _stolen_ it on a job.

Hale stood in the silent room and then realized it wasn't silent. There was another noise—at ticking? Hale looked around the room. He wasn't wearing a watch and there wasn't a clock anywhere.

The closer Hale got to the painting he gave his mother the louder the ticking got. And the faster.

Hale looked behind the painting and saw a contraption that he knew was immediately: a bomb.

Hale turned and ran down the hall as fast he could. He turned the corner and saw Silas walking towards him.

Silas stopped. "Mr. Hale, what's wrong?"

"Bomb!" Hale exclaimed and that one word made Silas turn and run with Hale.

The door was so close. Hale was sure he could make it. But when he was only five feet away from the door, a loud sound echoed through his ears. A powerful force struck Hale and he felt weightless as he hit the wall, blacking out.

* * *

Kat prepared the harness that was about to lift her up the building. There was a van Gough inside and Kat, along with her cousin, thought it was the perfect heist.

"Ready?" Kat whispered to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle didn't answer. Instead, she was staring at her cell phone.

"Gabs?" Kat exclaimed/whispered. "It's now or never? What's the hold up?"

Gabrielle looked up at Kat, her eyes wild. "There was an explosion. Hale is in the hospital."

Kat immediately started to undo her harness. "Call for our getaway ride."

"You do know our getaway ride is Angus and Hamish?"

Kat sighed. "At least we'll get there fast. What hospital?"

"One in Rome. Marcus said he has the jet ready for us." Gabrielle said, getting out of her harness. She dialed a number on her phone and waited for an answer. "Angus? Is that you?"

Gabrielle listened for a minute and then said, "I don't care about the C4 anymore! Hale is in the hospital! We need to go _now._" She listened again and said, "You know why he couldn't come. He had a meeting or something. But it doesn't matter. Can you come? …Good."

Gabrielle turned to Kat. "They're coming. We're meeting at the right side of the house."

Kat started running to the meeting point. A minute later she saw a familiar car pull up.

"Geez, Kitty-Kat, Hale's not _dead_." Gabrielle muttered, pulling along the equipment. "You could've at least helped me carry this stuff."

"Sorry." Kat mumbled.

"Oi, what happened to Hale?" Hamish asked, turning around to face the two girls. His Scottish accent was thicker than usual, so Kat guessed that they had spent some time in Scotland. "You sounded pretty scared."

"There was a bomb." Gabrielle said. "The police think that it was a threat on Hale's life."

"Was Hale the only one there?" Angus asked, glancing back at the girls through a mirror.

"Silas was there. He got injured, but not as bad as Hale." Simon interrupted, scaring Kat. She didn't know he was there. Simon was looking at his computer, probably about the bomb.

"Kat, are you alright?" Gabrielle asked softly, which was strange for her.

Kat looked over at her cousin. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. How long will it take to get to the airport?"

"About five minutes." Angus replied. "Unless you want to cause a diversion and we can get there quicker…but it would probably be illegal. Your choice."

"Uh, no." Kat rolled her eyes.

"So you steal famous paintings for a living but you don't want to speed because it's illegal." Hamish chuckled. "Kat, you are really something. But I hear you're back in the family business?"

"Yeah, I am. Not just re-stealing stolen things." Kat nodded, distracted by the thought of what had happened to Hale. "Are we almost there?"

"Not yet."

The five minutes felt like an eternity. Finally they made it to the airport and rushed to where the Hale jet usually was.

Marcus was waiting for them, a grim look on his face. He greeted them as they boarded the plane. The second everyone was sitting down the plane took off.

"Marcus, do you know his conditions?" Kat asked the butler. "Not exactly. All I know is that the conditions aren't good. I was informed of the accident at the same time you were."

"Oh, Hale." Kat moaned quietly and put her head in her hands.

The trip from Argentina to Rome felt longer than eternity. But hours later, they were in Hale's limo and driving to the hospital.

Simon was looking something up on his laptop and announced, "Hale woke up officially thirty minutes ago."

Kat's heart leaped. Maybe Hale _won't_ die.

"They had to do some major surgeries on him, so when we get there Hale will look normal, but probably tired." Simon continued. "And he put us on the visitors list, so we can visit."

Soon they were at the hospital. Kat was the first to go to the secretary's desk.

"We're here for W. W. Hale the Fifth." Kat said.

The lady at the desk laughed. "Oh, sure you are. Girls all day have been saying that. I wasn't born yesterday, sweetie."

Kat glared. "Check the list. I'm on there. My name is Katrina Bishop, but I might be on there as Kat. This is my cousin, Gabrielle. That's Angus and Hamish Bagshaw. That's Simon. And Marcus is right there." Kat pointed to everyone in the family.

The lady checked the list and looked back up at Kat in surprise. "Oh, Miss Bishop, I'm sorry. All day girls have been saying that they know Mr. Hale. Go along, all of you. He's in room 208, fifth floor."

The group headed to the elevator. It went to the fifth floor at an agonizingly slow pace, but it got there and Kat rushed out of the elevator and down to the hall.

Hale's room was easy to spot. There were two guards on either side of the door and a guard by the elevator.

Kat said to the guards, "I'm Kat Bishop." They both nodded and opened the door for her.

The others introduced themselves but one of the guards said, "Only one person at a time."

Everyone turned to Kat and told her that she could go first.

Kat walked in and gasped a little. Hale looked normal, but his right leg was in a cast. His hair was singed and he had a nasty burn on his right arm.

He looked like he was sleeping, but when Kat sat on the chair Hale muttered, "Who is it?"

"Guess." Kat whispered, trying not to smile.

Hale opened his eyes and smiled. "Kitty Kat, you're here!"

"Yeah. I heard what happened and came here immediately." Kat said. "What happened?"

Hale sighed. "Silas was telling me about the new Genesis and there was a bomb behind the painting I, uh, _acquired_ for my mother. I managed to get five feet from the entrance when the bomb exploded. The doctors say I'm lucky to be alive."

"You don't looks so bad." Kat noticed. "You just broke your arm and leg."

"I guess there were some internal injuries or something." Hale shrugged, but he winced like it hurt. "I don't know much. I'm just getting this from what I've heard since I've woken up."

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're okay."

Hale smirked. "Kat, were you _scared_?"

Kat blushed. "Yeah, so what? You're my best friend and my boyfriend."

"So, how was the job?" Hale asked.

"We couldn't finish it. Right before we were about to go up the building we got the call from Marcus."

"Come on, Kat, you didn't have to stop a job because of me!" Hale protested.

Kat waved her hand. "It was just a small job. We can always do it later."

Hale still looked guilty, but just said, "Fine. And maybe I can help you this time."

Kat grinned. "That'd be great. Let's just hope you won't have anymore meetings."

"I think that was the only one for a while." Hale said. "But I'm not sure I can do a job for a while, with my leg and arm."

"It doesn't matter."

Kat and Hale stared at each other for a moment and then both started to lean in. They kissed for a minute until Hamish barged in.

"Kat, you've been here for at least thirty minutes." Hamish said in his thick Scottish accent. "The others want a turn."

Kat jerked back from Hale and turned to Hamish, glaring at him. "Fine." She gave Hale a quick kiss and walked out of the door.

"How's Hale?" Gabrielle asked.

"Broken leg, broken arm, and a small burn." Kat told her. "But he had some internal injuries, so I'm not sure when he'll get out of the hospital. Let's hope it's soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. So here's one thing: I haven't read Gallagher Girls for a long time, so it might be OOC...so, sorry about that if it is. I'm rereading them, though! So, here's the next chapter!**

Three Weeks after the Bomb

Hale hobbled through the hall on his crutches through the first time since the bomb. He was offered a wheel chair, but he didn't want that. Luckily the leg wasn't broken severely and was actually about to take off the cast in a week.

"Sir, it is good for you to be home." Marcus said as he opened the door to Hale's room.

"Yeah, it's nice not to be in a hospital." Hale agreed. "I hated having those guards watching over me every second of the day."

"Ah, Mr. Hale, about that-" Marcus started, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get that." Marcus said, immediately heading to the door.

"No, I'll get it." Hale protested. "I don't want to not do anything, even if I'm in a cast. I'm not on my deathbed."

Hale stumbled to the door with Marcus helping him whenever he lost his balance. Luckily Hale had gotten the hang of walking with crutches. Marcus opened the door for Hale and standing in the doorway was…a teenage girl?

Hale was confused. "Hello? I'm sorry; if you're one of my fan girls then I have to break the news to you: I have a girlfriend."

The girl looked confused. Her eyes were the kind that change color depending on what she was wearing and where she was. She had dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. "I'm not one of your _fan girls._"

"Are you sure? You know that I'm ridiculously handsome." Hale smirked and laughed a little, but winced. It hurt to laugh.

"I thought you had a girlfriend."

"I do. But who said that I was flirting with you?" Hale cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know?" The girl asked.

"Know…what?"

"Ah, Mr. Hale, that is what I was trying to tell you about." Marcus interrupted. "There was a threat on your life and since you weren't killed, the culprit will try again."

"I'm your bodyguard." The girl explained.

Hale didn't know whether to take her seriously. She had to be Hale's age, seventeen. How could she be his bodyguard?  
The girl stepped up and held out her hand. "I'm Cameron Morgan, but I go by Cammie."

Hale didn't bother to shake her hand. He couldn't without loosing balance. "I'm W. W. Hale the Fifth, but I got by Hale. I'd shake your hand, but…"

Cammie nodded. "I understand."

Hale stepped to the side and let Cammie in. "Make yourself at home, I guess."

Cammie pulled a suitcase up the steps and examined the house. "You like art?"

Hale nodded and tried not to smirk. He didn't just _like_ art. All of the pieces of art that Cammie was looking at were stolen. "Yeah, I really like it."

Hale staggered over to the couch and sat down. "So…how are _you_ my bodyguard?"

Cammie glared. "You think that just because I'm a girl it means that I can't protect someone?"

Hale rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't think that. It's just that you're seventeen, right?"

"Right."

"That means you're my age. And that just seems weird."

"Well, I was told that I could tell you the truth." Cammie said reluctantly. "And that I probably should."

"And that is…?"

"I go to a school for spies." Cammie told Hale.

That immediately caught Hale's attention. A school for spies? That means that Cammie was a spy. Hale was a thief. One of the thieves that cased the Henley and one of the thieves that stole the Cleopatra emerald. Cammie could find out his secret.

"We learn things like combat and how to blend into crowds and catch criminals." Cammie continued.

"What kind of criminals?" Hale asked.

"Thieves, kidnappers, and sometimes murderers, but mostly thieves."

Hale managed to stay calm. He was a perfect liar, after all. "That's cool. So, have you caught any major thieves?"

"A couple."

Hale nodded. He had to get a hold of Kat. "How long are you staying here?"

"Until they catch whoever has been trying to kill you. Do you have any enemies?"

Hale tried not to laugh. He had a _ton_ of enemies. "A few, maybe."

They were quiet for a minute until Marcus came from the kitchen. "Mr. Hale and Miss Morgan, would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm in the mood for some croissants in Paris." Hale said. "Maybe we can fly there."

"Just fly to Paris?" Cammie raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"I'm a billionaire." Hale smirked. "I can go anywhere. I actually am in the mood for that bakery in Rome."

"I'm sorry, you can't go anywhere." Cammie told Hale. "It's too dangerous."

Hale laughed. "You're kidding, right?" The look on Cammie's face told him that she wasn't kidding.

"Wait, so I can't go anywhere?" Hale exclaimed. "But what about…" He couldn't finish that sentence with Cammie around.

"I'm sorry, but like I said: it's too risky. You can't go anywhere." Cammie said.

Hale sighed. He would probably leave in the middle of the night, but with his broken leg he couldn't scale down a wall.

"Well, Marcus, I guess I'll just have some soup. The usual." Hale told Marcus.

"Alright. Miss Morgan, would you like anything?" Marcus asked Cammie formally.

"No thanks." Cammie said. "But I'll have to make sure nothing in the soup is poisonous."

Marcus led Cammie to the kitchen. When Hale made sure they were gone he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Kat?"

"Hale!" Kat said, sounding happy. "You're out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, but guess what? I have to have a bodyguard." Hale told her glumly. "And she's a seventeen year old girl."

"Your bodyguard?" Kat repeated. "Why?"

"She's a spy." Hale said quietly. "She goes to a school for spies."

Kat gasped. "What? Hale, you can't have a _spy_ in your home. She'll probably recognize all the stolen art there!"

"I know." Hale said glumly. "And I can't even go anywhere! Not Paris, Rome, probably not even to Uncle Eddie's house, either!"

"Why? It's not like anyone could get into Uncle Eddie's house." Kat said, giggling a little. "Even _you_ can't."

Hale smirked. "And we all know that if _I_ can't pick a lock, no one can."

A new voice interrupted Hale's and Kat's conversation. "Who are you talking to?"

Hale jumped and turned around to see Cammie. "Oh, I'm just talking to my girlfriend."

"What have you said to her?" Cammie asked immediately.

"Hale?" Kat said slowly. "Is that the spy?"

Sadly, Cammie could hear Kat through the phone, and she was furious. "You told your girlfriend about me?!"

"Hey, she has a right to know!" Hale protested.

"Why? What if when you break up she decides to tell everyone that I'm a spy?" Cammie exclaimed.

"She wouldn't do that! And what makes you think that we're going to break up?" Hale growled, getting mad himself.

"Hale, do you want me to come over?" Kat's voice said through the phone.

"Yes. I'd much rather be with someone I like than someone I hate." Hale answered Kat, glaring at Cammie.

"She better not come over. How do we know we can trust her?" Cammie told Hale, but he just laughed.

"Trust me; Kat has been my best friend for three years. I know her better than she knows herself."

"Hey! That's not true! I know myself better than you know me!" Kat objected over the phone.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Hale rolled his eyes. "So are you coming over? Do you want me to send the jet?"

"What house are you at?"

"My home."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours."

Hale hung up his phone and called to Marcus, "Marcus, can you send the jet to Rome to pick up Kat?"

"Yes sir." Marcus appeared in the doorway. "And I'm sorry I couldn't make your soup, there was poison in almost all of the food we have here."

Hale stared at Marcus in disbelief. "Someone is actually trying to kill me? I thought the bomb was because of…something that I did with the family."

"Your other family?" Marcus asked, as if saying _the heist family?_

"Yeah, them." Hale nodded. "I guess I'm just so awesome people feel like they have to kill me. Anyways, Marcus, send the jet. And go with the jet, actually. Kat might be in danger, too."

"Alright sir. We'll be back in a few hours." Marcus said and left the room.

"When will you be able to walk?" Cammie asked Hale.

"A week." Hale sighed. "A whole week of not doing anything. Do you think I could run in this thing?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You can when you get your cast off, though. Do you have any special treatments for the burn?"

Hale looked at his arm. The burn was almost completely gone, but if any pressure is put on his arm it hurts immensely. "I don't think so. It has gone away, mostly."

"Alright." Cammie nodded. "I going to have to go shopping and get you some poison free food."

"Is it really safe to leave me alone?" Hale pointed out.

Cammie sighed. "Yeah, I guess that'd be a bad idea. I'll leave when Marcus and your girlfriend get here."

"Okay." Hale nodded. They were quiet for a minute, so Hale decided to look for some paintings that he might like to steal.

He opened his laptop and started to look up some nearby paintings. He found another Monet (the family had a thing for stealing Monets).

"What are you looking up?" Cammie asked curiously and peered over Hale's shoulder.

Hale quickly exited out of the page and got onto Facebook. "Oh, nothing."

"No Facebook." Cammie said sternly.

"What?" Hale exclaimed. "You take away my freedom, my ability to do _fun,_ and now Facebook?"

"I'm just trying to save your life." Cammie glared at Hale.

"My life doesn't need saving." Hale snapped back.

"So that is why there was poison in all of your food?" Cammie asked, an innocent yet smug tone in her voice.

Hale huffed but didn't say anything. She was right, and he didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Hale muttered. "But what does Facebook have to do with anything?"

"They can find out your location. So, no Facebook." Cammie said sternly and grabbed Hale's laptop.

"Hey, that's mine!" Hale protested.

"Not right now." Cammie smirked. "Get some sleep or something, you look exhausted."

Hale glared at Cammie, but didn't object. He _was_ tired, after all. Hale leaned back and closed his eyes.

** Read and review!**


End file.
